Mother Nature
by Starlite-Destiny
Summary: Jinenji comes to Kagome with a problem that only she can solve. He will only be in his human form for one week and won't transform again for another 5 years. He fears that he won't be alive and so he askes Kagome to bear his child! Chapter 4 up!
1. The Request

Chapter 1: The Request

Starlite: Hey! This is my first IY fic so no flames please! I don't own Inuyasha but I do own any other character that doesn't appear in the anime/manga. Remember to ALWAYS REVIEW! Enjoy!

It was a rainy, stormy, nasty day. There was no way they could get anyone out in it and those who did go out in it we're considered fools. The Yasha Gang was staying with Kaede until the storm passed so they could go look for the Shikon Shards, but the bad weather didn't look like it was anywhere near about to stop.

"So, got any threes?" Miroku asked Shippo as they played Go Fish.

"Nope. Got any Jacks?" he replied.

"No."

"You lying monk! You've got three of 'em!" Sango yelled.

"(sigh) Why do you have to spoil all my fun?" he whined

"Why do you always have to cheat?" she sighed.

"Because Shippo is really good at Go Fish."

"You're pitiful..."

Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting beside the fire that Kaede had made and were hoping to fall asleep soon.

"Hey Inuyasha, do you think we will be able to go looking for Shikon shards tommorrow?"

"I hope so, but no. Not in this rain. I should send you in it and make you look for them since you were the one who broke it in the first place."

"Inuyasha, you know I was just trying to help!"

"Yeah, but that doesn't change the fact that you broke it!"

"Grrrrr....Sit!!!"

THUD!!!

"Kagome....Hold it! Someone's here!" he growled.

Tap tap tap...

"Lemme get it..."he said with his claws bared.

When he flung open the door he saw standing out in the middle of the rain storm Jinenji and his mother.

"May we come in?" he asked politely.

"Yes, yes come in." Kaede said from behind Inuyasha.

Somehow Jinenji had changed. He was shorter, he had more hair, he was thinner, and his eyes were smaller. It seemed that he was looking more human than ever before. He could comfortably fit inside Kaede's small home. Kagome could tell that something was bothering him by his body language. He was avoiding eye contact with everyone and he was sitting in the corner as usual.

"Kagome, get them some tea."

"Yes Kaede." she replied.

"No, don't bother. We're here to talk to Kagome." Jinenji's mother quickly corrected.

"Oh! What might you need?" she said.

"Well, I'm not going to beat around the bush. As you can see, everyday Jinenji is becoming more and more human. In exactly one week his transformation will be complete and he will be in human form for one week. After that weeks is over he will return to his half-demon form. The next time he will turn back into a demon will be in five years, but he has been ill lately and his health is declining. We both doubt that he will live that long."

"Oh my! That's so sad!" Kagome gasped.

"Indeed. That's why we came to you. We have a favor to ask of you."

"Yes?"

"Tell her yourself, Jinenji."

"Ummmm, well, Kagome you were so kind to me the last time we saw each other and I felt and emotion that I've never felt before when I'm around you...Ma wants...Ma wants..." he hesitated.

"What does she want?" Kagome asked politely.

"Out with it boy!" his mother commanded.

"Ma wants a grandchild." he flinched.

Kagome was moved to tears. She sat weeping for almost five minutes but Inuyasha finally calmed her down.

"What he is asking is if you will bear his child. According to the way he has been going he should end up looking like his father when he is in his human form. Please Kagome. We both want this more than anything else in the world."

"Oh my, I don't know what to say. But what about the...the..." Kagome fainted.

"This is good, Jinenji!" his mother smiled. "She hasn't said 'no' yet!"

Starlite: YAY! Chapter one is up! For some reason I thought of this while I was at a grocery store. Anyway, NO FLAMES!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! THIS IS MY FIRST INUYASHA FIC!!!!


	2. The Agreement

Chapter 2: The Agreement

Starlite: I've been very busy lately! Sorry for the lack of updates! Short chapter today. I don't have a whole lot to say, but here's chapter 2! **NO FLAMES! ALWAYS REVIEW!  **

After Kagome regained consciousness, she saw that everyone was still standing there looking at her. She couldn't tell them no but then again she was still needed by Inuyasha to help find the Shikon Shards.

"Finally you're awake! It took you long enough." Inuyasha remarked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she glared back.

"Well, I was hoping that you would you would wake up so you can escort these kind folks OUT OF THIS TOWN!!!" he yelled.

"Maybe I don't want them to leave!" as Kagome said this, Jinenji smiled.

"You can't tell me that you're actually going to accept their request!"

"As a matter of fact I am!!"

"What?!" Inuyasha was shocked.

"What?!" So was everyone else.

"You're kidding right?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Nope. What do you want me to do first?" she started talking to Jinenji's mother.

"Well, just meet us back at the herb field in a few days so you can witness his complete transformation. Then we will talk. Expect to start trying to conceive that night. We will have to use time very wisely."

"Can Inuyasha and the others come?" she asked.

"Yes, but most likely they'll just get in the way. And Inuyasha seems very non-supportive."

"Yeah, but he wouldn't dare let me stay with someone he barely knows by myself."

"Very well. Do as you please, but when you come try not to draw attention to you're self."

"Okay."

"Well, it was nice doing business with you. We must leave now."

"Hold on. I have another question."

"Yes?" the old woman replied.

"What am I gonna do about the Shikon Shards? I'm collecting them with Inuyasha."

"Continue. The exercise will be good for the baby."

"Also, who will keep the child?"

"If you don't mind, I want to keep it with me after it has bonded with you. You will have to stay at our house for a few months so that Jinenji can help you. You won't be able to hunt for the shards after you have just given birth anyway. Trust me."

"Okay. But what happens when something happens to Jinenji?"

"You will keep it. You must remember that it is your child too. I do want you to visit often though." she smiled.

"That's all the questions that I have. You may leave now. See you in about a week." Kagome smiled.

"Very well. Goodbye!" the old woman was smiling from ear to ear.

"Goodbye, Kagome." Jinenji smiled in a way so human that it was eerie.

After they left Inuyasha faced Kagome.

"What was that all about? You can't be serious." he glared.

"Yes I was. And it's your fault too. I was going to politely decline but you had to run your mouth." She was lying. She was going to do it all along. She just said that to make him mad.

"Well, I don't want to talk about it. You can go and have your little 50 human-50 half breed children. I don't care."

"Number one. It would be 75 human and 25 demon. And number two. It would be the same if I was breeding with you."

"Okay. We have been listening in on this conversation for about twenty minutes. I'm officially confused." said Miroku, "When I ask women to bear my child they quickly turn me down, including Kagome. But when a strange demon-thing asks her to bear his child she accepts. What's the deal? I'm much better looking than him!"

"Its a little thing called sincerity. Something you know very little about." Sango slapped him.

**A few days later...**

"Okay," Kagome said, "We're here!" she pointed to the large herb field.

"Yeah," Inuyasha pouted.

"Hello Kagome!" Jinenji's mother waved.

"Hello!" she ran up and hugged the old woman. "Where's Jinenji?"

"He is preparing for tonight's spectacle. It will be fantastic! Come out Jinenji! Your mate is here!"

As he stepped out of the hut Kagome was stunned at what she saw.

Starlite: Ha ha! Cliffhanger! I'll try to update a little faster though. **ALWAYS REVIEW!!! **


	3. A Great Transformation

Chapter 3: A Great Transformation

Starlite: I don't own IY or it's characters so stop calling me!!!!!!! Heh! Sorry for the lack of updates!!

As Jinenji stepped out of the hut, Kagome and everyone else was stunned. He was almost human. Not quite yet, but almost there. He wasn't normal by any means. If anything, he was butt ugly. He had long black hair and big blue eyes. He walked hunched over but his hands and feet were normal sized. He was wearing a nice robe that looked like it was made from silk. His mother chortled. "Don't worry Child, after the transformation he won't be this ugly."

"Well, I didn't really think he was that bad looking. I'm sure he will be perfectly presentable after the transformation." Kagome smiled. "When is the transformation going to happen?"

"In about an hour. When the sun goes down. Until then, we'll eat. We've been waiting for you so we could eat our dinner." the old woman said.

Their dinner consisted of vegetables, such as carrots, turnips, leeks, and potatoes. Kagome guessed that they were home grown. Inuyasha didn't care, that didn't change the fact that there was no meat. After they finished, Jinenji stood up and handed Kagome a kimono that matched his. "Here, we hafta match."

"'Kay." she said through her last bite of potato.

When they got outside, Jinenji stood up straight and straightened his robe. Soon the dark consumed what little light was left and the moon came into full view. As the moonbeams hit him he was hidden in a shroud of smoke. After a few minutes went by, the veil dissipated. He stepped out from behind it and Kagome's jaw dropped. He was beautiful. The robe that had fit him almost perfectly now draped loosely from him revealing a well muscled body. His long black hair was knee length and his ice blue orbs could easily pierce the darkest of nights. He didn't have a shy look on his face like he normally did. He looked very confident and his eyes met Kagome's immediately. She blushed as he glided across the ground and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hello Kagome. Do you like my new form?" He smiled sweetly.

"Yeah..." She was awestruck but before she could say anything else she was interrupted by Jinenji's mother.

"Now you two don't have a lot of time. Go do what you have to do."

"Yes Mother..." he looked at Kagome almost enthusiastically.

When they got into the bedroom Kagome sat down on a straw mat. She had a very confused look on her face.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" Jinenji asked.

"Well...You see...I've never done this before and don't know how to start..." she blushed.

"I don't either...But I thought you and Inuyasha...."

"No, not in a million years..." she sighed heavily.

He walked up to her and put his arms around her. She looked into his piercing blue eyes. He leaned over and kissed her. Gentle at first then more passionate. She gave in. What seemed to be instinct to Jinenji wasn't coming as naturally to Kagome. She threw her arms around him. If he knew what he was doing then it would be perfectly fine for her to let him take over. He laid her down on a futon and proceeded to remove her robe.

The next morning Jinenji's mother had breakfast waiting on them. Kagome was worn out. Inuyasha stared as she fell head first into a bowl of hot steaming rice.

"ARGH!" she yelled as the rice scorched her face. "What was that?!"

"You fell into your breakfast..." Inuyasha said bluntly.

"Yes, you must be very tired from last night. I really think we did very well." Jinenji smirked. Everyone else except Kagome was shocked at his personality. He was normally so quiet.

"You don't seem surprised, Kagome. Are you already used to it?" Sango asked.

"If you were to put up with it for 6 hours you would be more than used to it." she mumbled. Jinenji chuckled to himself.

After breakfast Kagome went to freshen up. She had all intention of getting a picture of Jinenji for his mother so she could remember what he had looked like in that form. When she got done, he waltzed up to her and planted a big wet one right on her forehead. This caused her to drop the camera and upside down it fell and snapped a picture of the candid scene. That afternoon the spent on a picnic and relaxed before Kagome and Jinenji had to "get busy" again that night.

Before they all knew it a week had passed and as Jinenji was about to return to his original from Kagome burst into the room holding a small stick looking thing.

"Everyone! The test came out positive! I'm pregnant!" she yelled gleefully. And after that Jinenji got his final picture as a human, patting Kagome on her belly that would soon be filled with their child.

Starlite: There! I updated! Are you happy now!? Sorry. I've been busy and knew I needed to be working on that but really didn't have the time. Hopefully I'll get to update more often now!


	4. 1st Month

Chapter 4:1st Month

Starlite: Sorry again for the lack of updates...-tries to calm down the rabid folks with pitchforks- I've been busy...Here ya go before you eat me! -sobs-

For Kagome, the hard part was just around the corner. Somehow, someway, she had to tell her mother that she was pregnant. Getting used to being pregnant would be a chore but telling her mom would defiantly be the hardest part.

"Inuyasha! Come here!" she screamed.

"I'm right here..."

"Oh! Good! Help me devise a plot to tell my momma that I'm pregnant." she said cheerfully.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because, that's not my child so I don't want to get mixed up with your affairs."

"Are you still bitter because I decided to have Jinenji's child!" she yelled.

"Yes. Even Miroku would be better than him!" he yelled.

"How so? He's not a pervert, he's sweet, and he wouldn't take just any woman who said she would bear his child. He came specifically to me. Hmph!"

"That's not the point! If you had a child with Miroku it would be full stock human, but now that you've crossed with a hanyou you've doomed your child to a life of torment!"

"As if it would be any different if I crossed with you!" she yelled.

"Yes it would! If you crossed with me then I would be around the entire time to protect you and it. Jinenji won't be around much of the time and he is going to die soon anyway!"

"Inuyasha! You are a self-centered beast! I'm going home! And then I'll be back like always! But for now I'm going home!" Kagome stormed off.

"God, I'll never understand her..."

When she got home she started crying terribly hard and soon found her mother beside her.

"What's the matter, honey?" her mother tried to console her.

"Mom! I'm pregnant!" she cried.

"What! How did this happen!"

"How do you think it happened! Use some common sense, Mom!"

"I know that! With whom! Was it Inuyasha?"

"No Mom. You wouldn't know the guy. He's really sick and he might not live for very long and he is really nice, but his mother wanted a grandchild before he passed away so I volunteered to bear his child."

"Oh honey...You're still just a baby...That was a big decision for you to make. What made you want to do that?"

"He is such a caring hanyou and he really likes me. I felt that it was the least I could do." she explained to her mother.

"He's a hanyou? Ummm...What kind?"

"I'm pretty sure his father was a horse youkai."

"Oh… At least you'll finally have that pony you've always wanted..." her mother sweatdropped.

"Mom?"

"Yes dear?"

"Are you mad at me?"

"No. Just surprised. I'll love this child just as much as if it was a human child."

"What am I going to say to everyone else?"

"Nothing for right now. Let's just let it be our little secret."

"Thanks, Mom...Ugh! Bathroom!" Kagome suddenly turned green and headed for the toilet. When she returned she was quite pale.

"Great...Morning sickness. Just what I need to cheer me up on this exceptionally sucky day..."

"Don't worry. It could have been worse. I could have overreacted. Hehe. I'll go to the store and buy you some peppermints. It is said that it is supposed to soothe an upset stomach."

This is going to take some getting used to..." Kagome sighed.

Starlite: Sorry for yet another short chapter. I'm trying to get it in as fast as I can so I don't get bombarded with another truck-load of scary letters with razors and such...Please review!


	5. Goodbye?

Chapter 5: 3rd Month

Starlite: Again. Sorry for the lack of updates. My computer crashed and I lost all my fics. It sucks real bad but just be patient please…MUCH LOVE **_ALWAYS REVIEW!_**

As she had said, Kagome had gone back to Jinenji. She was sharing a room with him while she stayed there. Though they had only done "it" like a hundred times a few months ago, Jinenji was still shy around Kagome. She wasn't sure why, but she thought it was because of they things they did and the things he said to her. After having a serious conversation with his mother, that evening Kagome prepared a surprise for Jinenji. That night when he came to bed, she was going to ambush him. She had brought one of her little short skirts just in case, even though she was getting rather...Ummm...Fat. She put on the skirt and sat on her little straw mat ready to pounce on her prey. He walked in.

"Argh! Oh my goodness! I am so sorry!" he shielded his eyes. "I should have knocked."

"No! Jinenji! Come back! Listen. You will be the father of my child. It is ok for us to do this." She said warmly.

"You mean you want to do that, ummm..."other stuff" with me while I'm...ummmm...ugly?" he whispered.

"It has nothing to do with looks. Obviously, look at me. This skirt is three sizes too small. I wanted to try to impress you." she blushed as she sat on his lap.

"Really? You just wanted to impress me..." He whispered as he hugged her.

"So, do you wanna do it?"

"Sure." He said quietly.

Due to his over protectiveness, and the fact that Inuyasha hadn't heard from Kagome for a while, he decided to go to Jinenji's house to check on her. Clearly at the wrong time. When he walked in, they were going at it pretty good.

"Oh my God! I knew I couldn't leave you alone! Kagome...grrr. Screw it...I'm leaving!" he yelled.

"Inuyasha! Uh..." Kagome panted.

He couldn't be stopped. He ran hard and fast far, far away. Kagome didn't know when she would see him again. She felt like she needed him there with her. He was her protector...but did he think of himself as something more? Why did he react like that? She never understood men...

After Inuyasha left, she decided to go and stay with Sango and Miroku for a while. She needed the company. Jinenji was just stressing her out at this point. When she found them they were being very touchy-feely with each other but she chose to ignore it. She needed company.

"Guys. I have a problem. I decided to make love to Jinenji a couple days ago and it was amazing...Anyway. Inuyasha walked in. He ran away and he hasn't been back...I don't know what to do..." She sobbed.

"There, there, Kagome. I'm sure he'll be back. He had feelings for you!" Sango rubbed her back.

"Yeah! If I walked in on Sango banging a huge beast I think I might run away too!" Miroku laughed...He was abruptly slapped by Sango.

"That's different! You're my fiancé!"

"What? You guys are engaged? When did that happen!" Kagome coughed.

"Yup! You're the first person to know! We're not having a huge wedding. We are going to have a private wedding with a small get together afterwards...You are most defiantly invited!" Miroku smiled as he swatted Sango proudly on the rump.

"How far along will you be in four months?" Sango asked.

"7 months. I should be fine. I'm so happy for you both!" She smiled, but actually she was crying on the inside. Her relationships were so screwed up.

Kagome waited and waited for Inuyasha to return. She continued to wait until it was time for Sango and Miroku's party. She feared for the Shikon jewels but she was in no shape to go hunting. She had tossed her bow aside around the 5th month. She missed him dearly but knew there was nothing she could do. Jinenji had kept in contact but she didn't talk to him a whole lot after the incident. It wasn't his fault but she needed someone to blame.

Sango and Miroku had decided to get married early in the morning right before the sun arose from the night sky. The party was supposed to be around midday. That way the newlyweds would have time to do...married couple things. They showed up almost an hour late but everyone was prompt to congratulate them and be happy for them. The first person to do so was Kagome.

"Sango, you will make such a lovely wife...I know that you and Miroku are right for each other. Even if he is a lecherous monk...Now at least he will only be lecherous to you!" Kagome laughed.

"Thank you so much...I know you will be a perfect mother. You are one of the most kind people I know." Sango smiled in return.

"Aww...Sango!" Kagome's hormones were raging...so she cried and the two women hugged.

Later in the party, the happy couple made a sake toast to a happy life together. Kagome didn't know if she would ever be able to find someone who really loved her. Why would anyone want her now? She had baggage. Serious demon-child baggage.

"Why can't I just be happy?" Kagome cried.

"I know how you can..." A strange voice said from behind her...She turned around and then, everything faded to black.

When she awoke, she saw a muscular man hidden in a cloak. His voice was deep and harsh. He glared at her with large green eyes. "Ahh...Kagome, you have regained consciousness. I hope you ready to deliver that child! That demon child! I have induced your labor. You will have it by the end of the day." He laughed.

"What! How could you do this you bastard!" She knew she couldn't run in a condition like hers. A sharp pain hit her stomach. "Where are you Inuyasha...Where is my protection?"

"The process has begun...He can't hear you from here. You are in a place where it is impossible to be heard! Ahahaha!" The sinister man laughed from his seat in a tree...

"I can at least try..." She grunted. "INUYASHA! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Starlite: Sorry again for the lack of updates...Don't hate me...**_ALWAYS REVIEW!_**


	6. IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE

_**Important Author's Note!!!**_

I have created another account, and intend on continuing writing there. If there is a fic that you would greatly want me to continue, please message me at either this account or my new account, JumpingPantsSauce, and I will. I still love all of my previous material, but would like to get past my childish writing ways and do not have enough time in my day to go back and fix all of my errors. Thank you so much for all your support over the years as Starlite, and now I would love it if you would support me now as JPS.


End file.
